


A Matcha Made in Heaven

by NikAdair



Series: You're My Forever Loves [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Matcha, akaashi is too tired for everything - Freeform, and bokuto and kuroo have too much energy - Freeform, baking shenanigans kind of - Freeform, bokuakakuroken, but they all really love each other - Freeform, kenma is basically their wrangler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: Akaashi sighed, taking a drink of the coffee. “Give me fifteen to get changed and we’ll head out for everything.” He turned to walk back to his room but paused, looking back at the three. “But next time you wake me up at an ungodly hour asking for sweets.”He didn’t need to finish his sentence, Bokuto and Kuroo nodding vigorously while Kenma laughed. He rolled his eyes, walking to his room and setting the cup on his desk as he passed it, falling back onto his bed.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Series: You're My Forever Loves [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864117
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	A Matcha Made in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Day Five of AkaKen Week! So I went with Matcha as the prompt, but I really didn't know what to use.  
> I almost 100% certain I didn't actually use the prompt, just mentioned it in the fic, but I really couldn't think of anything to write for any of these prompts. So have yet another (almost) baking fic.  
> Also! Progressing the 'You're My Forever Loves' timeline with this one!  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

“You want… matcha cookies?” Akaashi said, still very much not awake. In front of him stood Bokuto, Kuroo, and Kenma (much to his surprise).

Bokuto nodded excitedly, smiling wide. “Yeah! The store bought stuff never tastes good and Kuroo had mentioned that it was on your list of things to make at some point!” he said, practically bouncing at the thought.

Akaashi looked over at Kuroo, who was trying for innocent but still looked guilty. “I’m just trying to help you get through your baking list,” he said, shrugging his shoulders. Akaashi narrowed his eyes a little, and Kuroo chuckled.

“I told you guys you should’ve waited until he’d woken up more,” Kenma said, offering a cup of coffee that he’d somehow missed him holding. Akaashi took it with a nod of thanks, brain trying to process everything.

“You do realize that it isn’t even eight in the morning. And you’re asking for matcha cookies,” Akaashi said with a yawn.

“We’ll buy breakfast?” Bokuto said, voice sheepish but laced with hope.

Akaashi sighed, taking a drink of the coffee. “Give me fifteen to get changed and we’ll head out for everything.” He turned to walk back to his room but paused, looking back at the three. “But next time you wake me up at an ungodly hour asking for sweets.”

He didn’t need to finish his sentence, Bokuto and Kuroo nodding vigorously while Kenma laughed. He rolled his eyes, walking to his room and setting the cup on his desk as he passed it, falling back onto his bed.

It was tempting to close his eyes and fall back asleep -- his body was already trying just that. But he knew them. Knew that in fifteen minutes exactly, one of them (almost certainly Kenma, seeing as Akaashi wasn’t the most pleasant when tired) would come back and drag him out in whatever he was wearing. He shuddered, remembering a day in winter when he’d been dragged out his apartment in nothing but his pajamas and slippers. Kuroo had had hell to pay for it.

With a sigh, he sat up, running his hands through mussed hair and rubbing sleep from his eyes. He desperately wanted to sleep but forced himself up. He could already tell it was going to be an unpleasantly humid day, so he opted for a pair of ripped jeans and a tank top Definitely not at all because of the fact that all of them -- Kenma especially -- seemed to enjoy this particular outfit on him. Pairing it with his combat boots, he grabbed his phone and wallet and walked back down the hall to the entryway.

Kenma was the first to see him, Bokuto and Kuroo busy talking about whatever it was they were talking about (he was too far and too tired to know). His eyes widened a little, giving him a once over before looking back at his face and blushing. Akaashi smirked, running his hand through his hair, enjoying the way it flustered him.

He turned away. “Akaashi is back, he said, looking down at his phone. Kuroo and Bokuto looked back at him, both wide eyed.

“Jeez Kaashi, could you look any better?” Kuroo said with a whistle. He rolled his eyes, having expected the reaction. Kuroo was very predictable at times.

Bokuto walked over, swinging an arm over his shoulders and planting a kiss on his cheek. “I told you guys I had the best looking boyfriend.” Akaashi flushed a little, both from the compliment and from the kiss. He doubted he’d ever get used to them.

“He’s also our boyfriend, too,” Kenma said, finally looking up at him. His face was still red, but it had calmed down. “Besides, you're welcome for him actually wearing this stuff.” There was a knowing look in his eyes, and Akaashi blushed. He wasn’t wrong.

Akaashi slipped out from under Bokuto’s arm. “If we’re done ogling me, can we go?” he said, smiling at the excited head nods he got. He let Bokuto and Kuroo walk ahead of them, staying back with Kenma. As much as he loved them, it was far too early to be dealing with their energy levels.

-.-.-

Breakfast, as it turned out, was coffee and muffins from the coffee shop down the road from his apartment. They were regulars by now, having been there so often that the baristas knew them by name and knew their orders. They were in and out in a few minutes, taking their food on the go, and walked to the store.

Akaashi was right about the weather. Despite the cloud cover, the air was heavy, weighing down him as he walked. It clung to his skin, making him sweat, and he hoped that it would rain later that afternoon. He decided that before any baking happened, he was taking a shower.

“So, are you guys only wanting matcha cookies? Or are you wanting anything else?” Akaashi asked around a bite of muffin.

“Just cookies!” Bokuto said, turning to look at him with a wide smile. “You make the best cookies, anyway.”

His face flushed, and he hid it behind his coffee cup. “That’s very kind of you, Bo.” Bokuto smiled more, turning back around.

“He is right, you know,” Kenma said, nudging his arm a little.

“Not you, too,” Akaashi said with a small sigh. Kenma just smiled at him, stealing a bite of his muffin.

They got to the store, and Akaashi was happy to see that it was fairly empty. After disposing of their empty coffee cups and muffin wrappers, they started down the aisles, collecting the ingredients needed. He still had plenty of flour and sugar leftover from his last baking escapade -- there had been cupcakes everywhere and he was still finding frosting in the weirdest places -- so really, they only needed to get matcha and white chocolate chips.

Despite that, Bokuto and Kuroo took off for various aisles, leaving him and Kenma to actually pick up the things they needed. “It’s like babysitting some days,” Akaashi laughed, looking over the choices of chocolate chips.

“We knew what we were signing up when we fell in love with them,” Kenma said. He leaned against Akaashi, and Akaashi wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“Yeah, we knew, and we still fell for them anyway,” he said.

“A poor decision, really.” Akaashi laughed, feeling Kenma’s shoulders shake as he did as well. He reached forward, pulling a bag off the shelf, and dropped it into his basket. After a second, he grabbed a second. Kenma looked up at him with a questioning look and he smiled. “You are the worst when it comes to chocolate chips in any capacity.”

Kenma pulled away, pushing him a little, and he laughed again. “It’s not my fault you enable it.”

Akaashi had opened his mouth to reply, but was instead stopped as Kuroo all but barreled into him, followed by Bokuto. “Sorry Kaashi!,” he called, running down the aisle and turning the corner. Bokuto wasn’t far behind, this time almost knocking into Kenma. They disappeared and Akaashi sighed.

“Go get them before we get kicked out of the store?” he asked Kenma, who nodded and started after them.

While Kenma wrangled the two, he made his way further down the aisle, eyes scanning the shelves for matcha powder. He was surprised to find that there was really only one option pick, but he grabbed it anyway. He didn’t want to give Bokuto and Kuroo more time to cause trouble.

As it was, he still hadn’t seen them reemerge, nor had he gotten a text from Kenma saying he had them. Akaashi walked out of the aisle, looking around for them, but didn’t see them. He pushed the slowly forming worry from his mind. “Kenma probably dragged them outside,” he said to himself, walking to the front. He stopped in his tracks, eyes wide.

They were over by the door, their backs to him. Kenma was lecturing them, and he bit his lip to suppress a laugh. He bought his things and walked over, staying behind the older two. “You realize that it is far too early for this, right? Do you even know when Akaashi went to bed last night?”

He watched the two shake their heads, and heard Kenma sigh. “He was up until four finishing a writing project that he’d been stressing about. He’s really only had maybe three hours of sleep, and we decided to wake him, for cookies of all things.” Akaashi felt a twinge in his chest.

“We’re sorry Kenma,” Bokuto said, voice low. Kuroo nodded along, not saying anything. It was then that Kenma saw him behind the two.

“Don’t apologize to me,” Kenma said, pointing behind them. They turned, eyes wide, and surged forward wrapping him in a hug.

“We’re really sorry Kaashi,” Bokuto said.

“We didn’t know you hadn’t slept. If we had, we wouldn’t have woken you,” Kuroo said, eyes pleading.

Akaashi smiled a little, hugging them back. “It’s alright. Kenma only knew because I was talking to him for most of the night. Besides, being woken up by you three really isn’t that bad.”

He felt his face flush, and Bokuto and Kuroo hugged him tighter. “Guys, need to breathe,” Akaashi laughed. They let go, still looking guilty, and Akaashi leaned up, giving each of them a soft kiss. “Come on, let’s head back. These cookies won’t bake themselves.”

They nodded, and Akaashi fell back in step with Kenma. “Thank you,” he said, taking his hand.

“Yeah, yeah. Take a nap when we get back, I’ll keep them occupied,” Kenma said, squeezing his hand a little. Akaashi opened his mouth to argue, but Kenma cut him off. “You need to sleep, so please, for us, take a nap.”

Akaashi sighed in defeat. “Fine. But only an hour.” Kenma nodded, but he knew that Kenma would make him sleep longer. He was right, though. He was just too tired to do much. The cookies could wait -- he knew Bokuto and Kuroo wouldn’t mind.


End file.
